Yamiokami
Yamiōkami- "The Black Beast" A wolf-like, nocturnal, wingless Fanged Beast that lives in the Great Forest. It is slightly larger than that of an average Fanged Beast. There are speculations that it is related to Dākuurufu (one of my fanon mosters, I haven't made it yet) in some way, but this has yet to be proven, and is denied by most due to the fact that it has a much slyer nature that that of a Dākuurufu-the Yamiōkami appears quiet and completely benign when stalking prey, so as not to alarm them. Then when its has its target exactly where it wants it, it will stop the cute façade and attack the prey aggressively and unceasingly. It has three tails, a coat of jet-black fur that becomes a sort of mane at the shoulders, forearms and the upper chest, extremely sharp claws and fangs, and glowing green eyes that turn blue and leave traces when enraged. Also, dim blue, scar like patterns appear on it's body when enraged. It is extremely sly, agile and dexterous, and has poisonous fangs (it restores the poison in its fangs by feeding on Ioprey). It goes berserk when it's fang(s) is broken and becomes totally locked in a state of rage. It has extreme stamina and endurance, and as a result a Yamiōkami kill has never been documented. Because of it's supreme strength, speed and endurance, hunters must be at least HR6 to take on this UrgentQuest. Body Carves Tail Carves Break Rewards Claws (once)- Yamiōkami Claw/+: 10% Forerms (Twice bald patches appear first time and red scars the second time)- Yamiōkami Pelt/+: 30% Mane (once, bald patches appear)- Yamiōkami Mane/Yamiōkami Great Mane: 15% Fangs (twice, once each, enters permanent rage mode when one is broken)- Yamiōkami Fang/+: 20% Right Eye (once, appears scratched out, like a Narga's)- Yamiōkami Eye: 5% Tail(s) (severs one tail in two, the other two remain intact)- Yamiōkami Tail: 100% Guarunteed Rewards Yamiōkami Claw/+ x 1-3 Yamiōkami Great Mane x 1 Yamiōkami Fang/+ x 1-2 Yamiōkami Pelt/+ x 1-4 Capture Rewards Yamiōkami Claw/+ x 2 (15%) Yamiōkami Great Mane x 4 (10%) Yamiōkami Fang/+ x 2 (10%) Yamiōkami Pelt/+ x 3 (37%) Yamiōkami Brain Stem (15%) Yamiōkami Eye (5%) Fenrir Gem High Rarity Items (G-Lvl only) Fenrir Gem- Must not break any body parts, then you have a 5% chance of getting this. Yamiōkami Heart- Must break ALL breakable body parts, then you have a 5% chance of getting this. Yamiōkami Brain Stem- Must break all breakable body parts on the head (both fangs+right eye), then you have a 15% chance of getting this. Normal Attacks Pounce (Time stationary= how far it will leap: 3sec-Close 5sec-Medium 7sec-Far)- Damage dependent of distance of pounce Swipe with claws (can stay stationary or move while performing, can use 1 or 2 claws)- Norm. Damage Tail swipe (remains Stationary)- Med. Damage Jaw snap (remains stationary)- Sm. Damage, causes Poison Charge- Hi. Damage Rage Mode Attacks Pounce (2sec-Close 3sec-Med 4sec-Far)Damage x 1.5%- Still dependent on distance of pounce Swipe with claws (same as normal, but uses both claws always)-Damage + 10% Tail Swipe (can do a run-up before reamining stationary, swishes both ways 4 times)- Damage +5% Jaw snap (can do a run-up before remaining Stationary, snaps twice instead of once)- Damage +5%, causes Poison+Stun Charge (gallops twice as fast, performs swipe or jaw snap immediately after, but note that getting hit by jaw snap in this way does not cause Poison+Stun)- Damage +10% "X-scissor" (raises arms for 3secs, then slahes down across each other in an "X" shape)- Hi. Damage "Foul Breath" (spews green-brown gas/breath)- Sm. Damage, causes Pestilence (Soiled/Poison/Fatigue) "Lycanthropy" (howls loudly to increase speed, but decreases damage by 5%, lasts 90sec) Rage Mode and Near Death-tell-tale signs Rage Mode Howls (cannot be cancelled out, earplugs or not) Eye colour changes from green with black, pointy, ovular pupils to blue with no pupils, and leave traces when moving, like a Narga's Rage Mode Eyes Dim blue, scar like patterns appear on body Near Death Drags left leg and whines softly when leaving area One hit Rage Mode (not applicable if fang(s) is broken, as it enters permanent Rage Mode once fang(s) is broken) Trips up far more easily Preys on Ioprey in area 7 (may change habitat to a whole new area of my creation, but for now it's the Great Forest) Material Descriptions Yamiōkami Claw: The sleek,bestial claw of a Yamiōkami. No blade can compare to its sheen and sharpness. Yamiōkami Pelt: The jet-black fur of the Black Beast. A great house decoration. Yamiōkami Mane: The mane of a Yamiōkami. Greatly desired as a collectable. Yamiōkami Eye: The shining green eye of the Black Beast. Hard to obatin. Its gaze unnerves most people. Yamiōkami Tail: One of a Yamiōkami's three tails. A fine prize for a hunter. Yamiōkami Fang: This venomous fang is the pride of a Yamiōkami. It goes berserk when it is broken or removed. Yamiōkami Claw+: A Yamiōkami claw that has been sharpened to an extraordinary degree. Even touching it can cut you. Yamiōkami Pelt+: The sublimely groomed fur of the Black Beast. Very exquisite. Yamiōkami Great Mane: The well cut and professionally treated mane of a Yamiōkami. Coveted by fashionistas all over the land. Yamiōkami Fang+: The toxin in this fang is so potent that it can render one catatonic with just a touch. Yamiōkami Heart: The heart of the mighty Black Beast itself. It carries on beating, even after it is cut out.+ Yamiōkami Brain Stem: A small piece of a Yamiōkami's brain. Hard to work with, but helps produce high-quality material. Fenrir Gem: Also knows the Yamiōkami Gem. A priceless blood-red jewel, formed over ages and ages by swallowed ore and the adhesive bodily fluids of a Yamiōkami. Lose it, and you will never see another in your lifetime. Notes *Dragon element is required to break its's fangs. Furthermore, its fangs can only be broken when Yamiōkami is not in Rage Mode. *Yamiōkami's;s tail can be carved twice and it's body can be carved four times. *Yamiōkami is, in contrast to many of the Elder Dragons, not weakest to Dragon; it is weakest to fire. *Due the Yamiōkamis extremely high health and endurance, it takes a maximum of five quests to kill it, and even with four players it often takes two. Category:Monster Creation Category:Fanged Beast